Who Wants To Be A Superhero?
by Insanity-Chaser
Summary: Emmett and Bella are now officially superheroes and they're mission in life is to put on and host a show which lets you be a superhero too! But first, you have to do The Thing To Become A Superhero... PM/review if you want to be in the story! Rated pillow
1. Chp 1 The Idea

**Who wants to be a superhero?**

**AN- ello!!! This is my new story called, 'Who Wants To Be A Superhero?' You might have to read Potato Sack (another of my stories) to understand this but overall, it's just some stupid this that I am making up as I go along! Anyways, please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer- whose horrible idea was it to have to put a disclaimer on these stories? Damn you!! I don't own Twilight -sob-**

**Bella's POV-**

As soon as my alarm clock went off, I leapt out of bed as if I'd been electrocuted, threw the alarm clock out of the suddenly open window, shoved Edward after the clock, made a mental note to _buy _another clock and then crammed my size 5 feet into my awesome batman slippers.

I shuffled into the bathroom at the speed of an old granny with a walking stick- shouting at innocent, non-trouble making kids who are egging her care home- and threw myself into the sink. After I had my bath in the sink and brushed my teeth in the bath, I slid down the banisters, tripped on the last step, did a roly-poly and landed in a complicated karate move in front of Edward who had let himself in from the Always Open Backdoor.

Edward stared at me for a moment with a look that clearly showed his apprehension at leaving me at home alone, armed with a pair of fluffy batman slippers, a black cape made of bin liners and an old black beanie hat with holes cut in it.

Gosh, the way he looks at me, people would think that he hasn't ever had the pleasure of seeing an eighteen year old women dressed as batman, running around with her fiancée's 'older' adoptive brother pretending she's a superhero here to save the world from mutant chocolate chip cookies and evil, kidnapping potatoes.

Then, as I magically walked through Edward's diamond hard skin and trotted in to the kitchen to get some toasted milk, I'm sure I heard Edward mutter so quietly that I think only a few people over in Zimbabwe didn't hear him, "Why am I engaged to batman?" before skipping off into the Land of Sparkly Vampires know as (drum roll), The Cullen House!!

Anyways, after toast, milk and a few drops of chocolate syrup hidden in the cupboard under the sink, I yanked the front door off its hinges, jumped onto my truck, clambered in to the vehicle through the broken sunroof and slid into my seat, starting the engine of my car, all the while humming the batman theme tune just loud enough for the civilians (of Gotham/Forks) to hear me a couple of blocks away.

As I sped down the highway at an incredible speed (35.0667 miles per year), I thought about my awesome batman-ness and how me and Emmett-the-vampire-cat were going to make a new show starting today!

It was about saving the world and making ordinary, normal potato-munching people into superheroes!

When I got to the Land of Sparkly Vampires, I saw Emmett stood outside clutching a box to his chest.

"Bella," he hissed quietly in my ear. "The camera has arrived! We can now make the show because we already have the place and lights and I bribed Mike to kidnap some random people for the live audience OMG this is going to be CRACKING!!!"

I jumped up and down with him for a bit, laughing manically for no apparent reason and it was then that I realized…THE TOILET PAPER AT HOME HAD RUN OUT!!!!!!!

**AN- yo yo yo ma homies!!! How's it sound? Good, bad? Haha, I know I've already sent a story, like an hour before this one but I' d written this ages ago and felt like sending it in. anyways, please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Chp 2 Captain Awesome

**AN- yes, I know; I'm taking absolutely ages with this whole updating thing, but right now, I'm sneaking on the computer. Gosh, parents are sooooo over dramatic- I throw a tiny fit (god, I was only ranting for like, an hour) about something my stupid, adopted brother did and they take my laptop off me for a month! So anyways, we're having problems at home (now it's my brother's turn to be over dramatic by insisting he be allowed to send a letter to the government or something to see if they can tell him who his real parents are. When that didn't work, he demanded my parents tell him who his biological 'rentals are…Jesus…).**

**Anyways, enough about me, this chapter is for (*drum roll*) Captain Awesome (gosh, I am sooooo jealous of that name) who is played by (another *drum roll*) OJD- Obsessive Jasper Disorder!!!!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- because I don't want to get sued, I shall admit that I do not own Twilight (*sigh*)**

**Chapter 2- Captain Awesome**

**Bella's POV- **

I shuffled some of the papers around (just like they do on TV) so I could pretend to loom smart. Then, I looked up, feigning surprise as the camera zoomed in on me. Clearing my throat and putting on a cheesy smile, I said, "this programme is interrupted by-,"

"WHOO!!" screamed a random seventy year-old dude sat in the live audience. "YEAH! THIS IS SO EXCITING! GO BATMAN! WHOO!!!!"

Then, he jumped up, threw down a bowl of porridge (Weetabix) and hobbled out of the room.

Everybody stared at the door which was swinging shut behind him. I raised my eyebrows before clearing my throat again.

"Err, anyways, as I was saying, this programme is interrupted by-,"

"BELLA!!!" screamed Emmett suddenly, appearing out of thin air.

I sighed and gave him The Look.

He ignored The Look and held up a black bundle.

"BELLA, YOU NEED TO GET CHANGED, NOW!!!" he yelled so loudly that Alice started handing out fluffy pink earplugs.

"Emmett, stop yelling at me as if I've got AID's or something. Now, look at this logically; if I leave, we would need another host," I said thoughtfully.

I pretended to stroke a beard and Emmett dropped his act of being Special Needs and copied me but when I gave him The Look again, he decided to stroke a moustache instead (he literally started to stroke a guy's beard (Norwegian)).

Suddenly, there was a small crash, a few sharp sounds (that sounded suspiciously like slaps) and the doorman, door step and actual door flew off its hinges and out the window.

"NOOOO!!! NOT THE DOOR! I SHALL SAVE YOU!!" yelled a little fat kid before throwing himself out of the window after the door (and doorman and door step).

Everyone (including the live audience) turned back to look at the doorway.

An awesome looking teenage girl stood there (wearing a yellow eye patch and red cape with green All-star Converse), hands on hips.

"I am Captain Awesome," said the girl, looking around.

Everyone gasped ("Le Gasp!") and threw themselves down at her feet – all part from me and Emmett who were obviously in her league because she looked like a superhero and me and Emmett-The-Vampire-Cat were totally superheroes.

"I am Emmett-The-Vampire-Cat and this is my trusty sidekick, Batman-Bella!" Emmett said and we both struck a pose (back to back, one foot in, hand on hip, other hand covering body and half of face with black bin-liner batman cape).

Captain Awesome beamed before saying, "well, it is an honour to be in your presence but I came here because I want to host your TV show – plus I need a job!!"

I looked at Emmett and he looked at me and then we both said at the same time, "what the hell are you looking at, bitch?!"

Then, I turned back to Captain Awesome and said,

"Of course you can host!" and then skipped off backstage to change as the applause from the live audience ran around the studios.


End file.
